


Health

by crystallized



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Vechsteau [8]
Category: MindCrack
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallized/pseuds/crystallized
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Look! There's dragons and monsters and they're so much cooler than the normal ones!"</p>
<p>Day 8 of 30: Shopping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Health

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same 'verse as [Smell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751111) but obviously taking place later in the timeline - probably about a year or so? Little less? 
> 
> This is what I imagine moving in with me would be like, for the record. Childhoods of fast and frozen food - they happen.

"No, Vechs," Zisteau sighed, pulling the blue boxes back out of the shopping cart. "Go get normal ones."  
  
"But they're shaped! Look! There's dragons and monsters and they're so much cooler than the normal ones!"  
  
"Yeah, and they cost more and don't taste any better. If we're going to eat boxed macaroni and cheese, we can eat it cheaply. You know I'm right." Sad eyes firmly in place, Vechs grabbed the boxes out of Zisteau's hands and slumped away. Zisteau pulled out the list from his pocket with a soft smile.  
  
 _Flour,_ ~~ _sugar_~~ _,_ ~~ _chocolate chips_~~  
 _Mac and cheese, rice_  
 _Pretzels, chips? Popcorn?_  
 _Beer!_  
 _Juice -_ ~~ _orange_~~ _, apple, cranberry_  
 ~~ _Milk_~~ _,_ ~~ _eggs_~~  
 _Pasta, tomato sauce,_ ~~ _butter_~~ _,_ ~~ _cream cheese_~~  
 _Actual pots, pans, kitchen stuff_  
  
Zisteau glared down at the shopping cart, which was filled with a dozen extra things that were not on the list - cookies, frozen pizzas and ice cream, sodas, and all kinds of other things Zisteau didn't really think they needed. He hadn't expected moving into Blame and Vechs's apartment to be this much of an ordeal, but he quickly discovered that the brothers had existed almost entirely on frozen meals, fast food, and delivery, and Zisteau was determined to bring Vechs over to eating at least some healthy and home-cooked food. They'd been in the grocery store for fifteen minutes and Vechs had already made a habit out of popping up with something unhealthy every couple seconds.  
  
Some of the not-on-the-list contributions were Zisteau's, of course. He hadn't thought of vegetables, fruit, or cheese - hey, everyone makes mistakes - but the next unhealthy thing Vechs showed up with, Zisteau was determined to deny.  
  
This was the moment, of course, that the boxed macaroni and cheese flew into the cart, followed by a box of Cocoa Puffs.  
  
"Seriously, Vetches. Enough is enough!" Vechs looked over at Zisteau with a questioning face. "I know Blame's okay with an early death, but would it kill you to eat Cheerios instead of Cocoa Puffs, or make your own macaroni and cheese instead of using a cheese sauce that's mostly made of salt?" Wildly gesticulating during his mini-speech as he was, Zisteau wasn't paying much attention to Vechs's face, but when he finished and looked back at his boyfriend, he found a sheepish frown. "What?"  
  
"Well. It's just. We never really learned how to cook. This is just the stuff I've been eating my whole life." He paused. "If you want us to eat differently it's not a problem!" Zisteau's heart went out to his boyfriend, and he gently removed the chocolate cereal and held it back out to Vechs. This was another thing he could teach.  
  
"Well, okay then, listen up. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, they say that for a reason, and your body can process different things better depending on how awake your metabolism is..." 


End file.
